This Core will provide administrative support for all of the projects in the Program Project. Secretarial help for the preparation of manuscripts for publication related to studies supported by the Program Project, as well as for annual progress reports, will be provided to all the projects. The organization of monthly group meetings and visits by external speakers will be arranged by this Core. The Core will also perform internal monitoring of progress and resource sharing. The administrative assistant for this Core will be responsible for maintaining a website and for working with the budget administrators of the different departments involved in this Program, as well as ensuring that all the administrative, financial and other requirements of the NIH and NIDDK are met. Dr. Lambris will supervise this Core.